Love Triangle
by KathyKyoya
Summary: Yunan is desperate for Sinbad yet Sinbad has his fun with Judal. How will the old magi get him to pay more attention? Magi boyxboy (bl) lemon. Don't like don't read.


**I swear that stupid magi Yunan is costing my health. I was writing this oneshot at 4 am SO NOW I'M SICK! THANKS YUNAN/shot ****Aaaaaanyway some more sinyu because inspiration www**

**Words: 2.5k**

**Kind: Yaoi**

**Ship: Sinbad x Yunan, some Sinbad x Judal in the start**

**Rating: M**

* * *

><p>Yunan sat on the bed. It had been hours. Sinbad was supposed to be done with his work a while now. So what was keeping him from going to bed?<p>

Curious and tired of waiting, the blond walked out of the room. His hair was undone from his beautiful braid and he was in his warm nightwear, a comfortable pair of pajamas, the green shirt large on him and his chest exposed as usually while his white pants were nicely fit on him, reaching right below his knees. He was on bare foot and he regretted it a little now, his feet sensitive at the floor's cold.

He walked through some rooms-Jafar's room; no Sinbad, library; no Sinbad, guest room where Morgiana currently was; no Sinbad, kitchen; nothing. It was late and he was afraid of making noise and waking up everyone who was tired by working all day while he was just drinking tea and horrible one at that when it hit him and he went straight for Sinbad's office.

_"...you going to do now?"_

"Doesn't concern you stupid king"

"It does. If you just go to Kou like that you will be noticed"

"So? It's not like I let anyone know what I am doing. It's none of their business"

"Fine, suit yourself then"

Yunan started trembling. That fallen magi. Oh how he hated Judal... as a magi he shouldn't be but...

"Shouldn't you worry about that useless guy?" _Useless guy?_ Why did everyone call him useless... he was a good help right? Well when he decided to stop drinking tea and actually do something of course.

"Don't call him useless Judal. He has great power... even if he doesn't really do anything recently..."

The truth was just that, he wasn't really in form. Not like the old days... not anymore.

"Whatever you say stupid king~" Judal whispered and leaned forward to kiss Sinbad, a hand coming to pull the small waist closer, making the raven moan into the kiss lowly.

The older magi turned around and walked fastly back to the room. He plopped on the bed and buried his face with the pillow.

_Why?_ Why the fallen magi? Well of course he was younger... and had more muscle on him and probably... more attractive. What was he even wondering... that black haired magi was perfect for the king's perverted moods. He wasn't really embarrassed of doing many things while Yunan himself found all this so... so shameful.

He didn't look up when he heard steps closing up. He heard sounds of clothes falling on the floor and after a few moments felt the weigh on the bed change, the mattress sink where someone just sat at.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" the king's voice was cold. It would usually be annoyed, or uninterested but not cold.

"I was waiting for **you**. Where have you been?.." the blond responded without moving the pillow from his face, feeling weird doing so. Was there a chance he didn't know? Well the king seemed to buy it.

"I was working you know. I'm not as lazy as a certain someone" he mumbled and wrapped an arm around Yunan's waist, turning him around and bringing him closer.

_Yeah right. Liar._ He thought as he moved so he would face the other man, their chests pressing together, wrapping his small arms around the warm neck.

"Ne, Sinbad..." he started, a bitter smile on his face "will you... stay with me forever?"

It was a bit sudden and it made Sinbad gasp in surprise "E-eh?"

"Ahahaha don't be that scared! I mean... until I die" he whispered and tightened his hold on the king, bringing himself closer.

"What are you talking about Yunan?"

"..." the feminine magi raised himself a little so he could look Sinbad in the eyes, even in the dark.

"I'm running out of time, Sinbad. That fallen magi Judal said it too. I'm growing weaker..." he whispered and dropped his face onto the other's shoulder, nuzzling his neck.

The king of Sindria remained silent. It was true that the magi who made him king, the man who knew him since forever yet didn't trust him, the one who always used to slip in his bed secretly to cuddle with him even after becoming a king, that person was getting older.

"Sinbad you..." the blond started nibbling on the other's ear and slowly went low on his neck again, licking all the way down "...are just..." he left the warm skin only momentary, his hot breath hitting the exposed skin "...perfect" he whispered and bit down. Sinbad then huffed and switched their positions, pushing the fragile man below him.

The blond moaned silently, his arms opened to each side next to his head, as he parted his legs slightly as well.

He needed this. He needed Sinbad to pay more attention to him than that shameless magi that was all over him. The magi that had stolen his king's whole evening.

He arched his back towards the stronger man, feeling the need of the big palms all over his body. The younger one complied and moved his hands on the green shirt, rubbing the exposed skin at the beginning, teasing the nipples barely hidden below the fabric before removing it completely. Yunan shivered and tilted his head to the side, his flushing cheeks touching the soft mattress. The man above him shook his head and cupped one of those lovingly blushing cheeks with his palm.

"Look at me" he ordered and pressed his lips against the other's. He licked Yunan's lower lip before entering the wet cavern with his tongue, forcefully pressing it against the other's wet muscle, Yunan moaning lowly again. He shut his eyes tightly and moved a hand on Sinbad's back, making them press together.

The king pulled from the kiss to lower himself to the magi's waist. He slipped the white pants and underwear down and threw them away, exposing the blond completely.

Yunan turned his head away and lowered his hands on Sinbad's head, tangling his fingers in the purple hair, gripping ever so slightly. Even so Sinbad just kissed the man's abdomen and licked his porcelain thighs, teasing him, earning a not so low moan this time, a moan that showed how needy the smaller body currently was.

Still Sinbad didn't do anything expected. He took his tongue out and started licking all over Yunan's soft skin, the usually pale man flushing with heat and embarrassment as the other was licking his inner thighs, his hands wrapped around the thin waist, yet not going closer to the other's arousal. Teasing painfully.

_"Sinbad..."_ he whispered, sweating already as he gripped the sheets a little by his head's sides.

The one in control just looked up, smirking "Yes?"

"W-won't you g-g-go o-on?" he panted, the teasing too intense to tolerate.

"Give me a good reason?" Agh every time they did it this happened. Damn. Should have expected it.

"Please Sinbad!" the magi all too desperate not to be forced to say something embarrassing shameful and perverted again.

But oh, how could Sinbad leave it at this? That man, the one surprising the shit out of him, 'trolling' everyone around, calm with everything.. he could manipulate him in this state and he wouldn't just show mercy.

"After so many times still don't know what to do?" he teased and looked up to the other. Yunan glanced away and took a deep breath in response.

"M-my king S-Sinbad... p-ple-ease... pl-pleasure me... and use my body for your own pleasure..." he begged stuttering, only to receive another smirk and a tongue licking the tip of his erection. He moaned loudly and tightened his grip into the long hair as the hot mouth wrapped around his tip, slowly lowering to the shaft and sucking, Yunan whispering his holder's name, his eyes screwed shut, back arching ever so slightly. He spread his legs a little more, still embarrassed.

Sinbad's sucking was getting more intense and making the magi jerk his head to the side from some times, tightening his grip even more, making the younger man suck him further. Before the blond could get even more into it though the king pulled away.

"Sinbaaaad..." Yunan whined and pouted for a moment, before seeing the other holding chains, which left him speechless. Unbothered, Sinbad took the two fragile arms in his own bigger palm and chained them together.

"Roll over" he demanded and the older one submitted, hating that position in fact, it was far too embarrassing.

He rolled over on his stomach and slowly raised himself to his knees, unable to use his hands for help since they were tied, Sinbad now moving them behind his back. He used his chin to help him stand in that shameful stance and he hastily stack his butt out for Sinbad. The king even if he wanted to tease the magi again was impatient himself and removed the restraining fabric from his legs, the only cloth he had been wearing, and abturptly slammed into the blond, making him scream a moan since he wasn't even stretched. He took some breaths and tried to ease his pants but the purple haired almost pulled out and slammed into him again, making him turn his head to the mattress so he could muffle his moan, thankful that at least Sinbad couldn't see his expression.

Sinbad kept on slamming with force into the smaller body, Yunan thrusting his hips against him in return. Oh how annoying was the fact that his hands were tied; he felt more exposed, more vulnerable and he knew that the so mean with him king would tease him again to satisfy him.

Big palms started running up and down the sweaty body, coming on the chest and teasing the hardened nipples, pinching them, making the blond moan loudly. Yunan's head and body had started to hurt, it was something usual though, and after some more rough thrusts Sinbad hit the spot inside the other, a loud gasp and a louder moan escaping his lips. His body started shaking in pleasure as the king hit that spot again and again.

Yunan was painfully hard yet the younger one hadn't touched him at all, as expected. He jerked his head to the side and parted his lips, barely keeping from moaning.

"Ahnn... S-Sin... touch me..." he managed to whisper between his pants and moans.

Surprisingly, the king complied with just that, and moved his hand down the small body and groped the blond's erection, Yunan letting a moan of relief and satisfaction, his head now resting to the side on the soft mattress, feeling the other hand wrapped around his waist, pulling him forcefully against Sinbad.

As the king of Sindria thrusted deeper into the magi, hitting his spot with force and stroking his arousal, Yunan was moaning louder and louder, and after another deep thrust he screamed in pleasure and spilled hot liquid on the sheets below him, messing up the bed and himself, his walls tightening around Sinbad and pulling him in deeper, just enough to bring him over the edge and release his own seed inside Yunan, filling his body, earning another moan from him. He then collapsed onto the physically weaker man and started panting slightly, two trembling hands reluctantly coming to wrap themselves around Sinbad's shoulders, pulling him to rest his head against the warm neck.

After catching his breath Sinbad pulled out and the magi felt lighter as the other removed his weigh off him, thumping his back on the bed. Yunan rolled over on his back and tried to stretch his hands, only then feeling them numb and tied behind his back.

"Sinbad... my hands..." he mumbled and the king flipped him on his stomach again, removed the chains and collected his clothes. The blond tried to sat on the bed but his backside was hurting like hell.

"I need to have a bath.." he whispered to himself, noticing the white liquid running down his thighs. Oh he was already dripping... even so he just sighed and slowly, wincing a little from the soreness all over his body, put his nightwear on, knowing that it would be basically destroyed by the semen. He was too tired though.

After dressing himself he moved closer to the king and nuzzled his shoulder, a well known hand wrapping around his waist and bringing him closer.

"Sinbad..." the magi moved his lips and whispered something after that, he was already half asleep though that the rest wasn't sounded at all. Sinbad shook it off and they both fell asleep, just like that.

In the morning, 'the great king Sinbad' woke up to feel the place where that stupid magi was supposed to be. _Supposed to._

He sat up and sighed, he had to tell someone clean up. He took a quick shower and slipped in his usual clothes, walking down the hall to reach his office. As expected, a well known bastard was waiting there, having a cup of tea for fuck's sake, sitting on the comfortable couch with the small, round tea table.

Yunan was obviously cleaned up, he had probably bathed earlier, his blond, long hair nicely done in a braid as always, he was wearing his usual outfit with the big brown boots and green hat, his big and wooden wand placed on the couch next to him.

"Oh look who decided to wake up" he said and grinned, Jafar looking at Sinbad nervously. Oh but why, the king wasn't that pissed off, yet.

"You have no right to talk you villain. You are awake and doing what? Nothing as always" he pointed out. He had picked the habit of calling the magi a villain after all.

"Um..." Sinbad was about to go on, annoyed at Yunan's satisfied grin but he turned to pay attention to Jafar "Yesterday night I heard sounds from the hall. In fact someone started entering rooms"

At that point Yunan's grin disappeared and looked away, taking his wand in hand. Sinbad glared at him.

"So who was that?.." he asked, not taking his eyes off the magi.

"I don't know... in fact I was half asleep, and I thought the guards could stop anyone who was trying to invade the place. Also I trust your strength Sin"

"What did you hear?" at that, the blond-silvered haired man stood up slowly.

"Well the steps were really light but... they were walking in rooms and then I think went for your office... I don't really know, I told you I was half asleep"

Sinbad turned to face Yunan and saw him slowly riding his wand and getting out from the window quietly.

"Come here you evil bastard!" Hell like the magi would do that.

"Oh Sinbad you know how enjoy your company but see, I missed my protective house! Byeee!" Yunan grinned widely and flew away, towards his house, protected from Sinbad's anger.

Tch. That creepy bastard.

At least he didn't blackmail him. Except the fact that he used psychological war against him.

* * *

><p><strong>Why do I always make Sinbad sadistic?.. anyway thanks and please review! :}<strong>


End file.
